oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Ami Koshimizu
is a Japanese Voice Actress and a Singer who voices Saki Kawasaki from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. Besides Saki, she also voices several other anime characters outside OreGairu, she is also known for voicing Tenma Tsukamoto from School Rumble, Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4: The Animation, and Ryuuko Matoi from Kill la Kill. Voice Roles ; 2003 * Ashita no Nadja (Nadja Applefield) (debut) * Gunslinger Girl (Claes) * Ojarumaru (Claudia) ; 2004 * Sweet Valerian (Kanoko) * School Rumble (Tenma Tsukamoto) * Hikari to Mizu no Daphne (Yukari Hanaoka) * Futakoi (Sumireko Ichijou) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (Natsuko Koshino) ; 2005 * IGPX (Yuri Jinno) * Onegai My Melody (Miki Sakurazuka) * Eureka Seven (Anemone) * Futakoi Alternative (Sumireko Ichijou) * Blood+ (Mao Jahana) * My-Otome (Nina Wáng) * LOVELESS (Ai Myoujin) * Mushishi (Isaza) ; 2006 * Asatte no Houkou (Kotomi Shionzaki) * Onegai my Melody ~Kuru Kuru Shuffle!~ (Miki Sakurazuka) * Kamisama Kazoku (Tenko) * Gift〜eternal rainbow〜 (Yukari Kamishiro) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Kallen Stadtfeld, Inoue in Ep. 15) * Simoun (Paraietta) * School Rumble Ni Gakki (Tenma Tsukamoto) * Death Note (Yuri) * Muteki Kanban Musume (Megumi Kannazuki) * Lemon Angel Project (Saya Yuuki) ; 2007 * iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia (Yayoi Takatsuki) * Onegai My Melody Sukkiri♪ (Miki Sakurazuka) * Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (Evita Lambert) * Kimikiss Pure Rouge (Yūmi Hoshino) * Genshiken 2 (Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad) * Sketchbook 〜full color's〜 (Asaka Kamiya) * Sola (Sae Sakura) * Heroic Age (Yuti Ra) * Myself ; Yourself (Nanaka Yatsushiro) ; 2008 * Code Geass - Lelouch of The Rebellion R2 (Kallen Stadtfeld) * Detective Conan (Yui Uehara) * Hidamari Sketch × 365 (Misato) * Spice and Wolf (Holo) * H2O: Footprints in the Sand (Takuma Hirose) * Special A (Chitose Saiga, Yahiro Saiga (childhood period)) * Strike Witches (Charlotte E. Yeager) * Macademi Wasshoi! (Takuto Hasegawa) ; 2009 * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Kanako Hosokawa) * Miracle Train: Oedo-sen e Youkoso (Makoto Kogure) * Sora Kake Girl (Mintao) * Spice and Wolf II (Holo) * Chrome Shelled Regios (Shante Raite) * Saki (Nodoka Haramura) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Rosa Ushiromiya) * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (Mio Fujieda) * Sora no Manimani (Fumie Kotozuka) * Tegami Bachi (Aria Link) ; 2010 * Omamori Himari (Himari) * Ladies versus Butlers! (Sanae Shikikagami) * Strike Witches 2 (Charlotte E. Yeager) * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls (Charles d'Artagnan) * Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Keito Nichi) * Tegami Bachi Reverse (Aria Link) * Psychic Detective Yakumo (Nao Saitou) * Nurarihyon no Mago (Sasami) ; 2011 * Dog Days (Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois) * Suite PreCure (Hibiki Hojo / Cure Melody) * Freezing (Ingrid Bernstein) * The World God Only Knows II (Kusunoki Kasuga) * Nyanpire: The Animation (Nyanpire) * Persona 4: The Animation (Yukiko Amagi) * Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere (Tomo Asama) ; 2012 * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (Loutier Trum) * Daily Lives of High School Boys (Yoshitake's older sister) * Dog Days' (Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois) * Hyōka (Midori Yamanishi) * Jormungand (Schokolade) * Jormungand: Perfect Order (Schokolade) * Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imōto ga Iru! (Mizutani Ikusu) * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Arisa Gunhale) * Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A (Nodoka Haramura) * Seitokai no Ichizon Lv.2 (Asuka Matsubara) * Sengoku Collection (Fūma Kotarō) ; 2013 * Maoyu (Demon King) * Seitokai no Ichizon Lv.2 (Asuka Matsubara) * Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (Hinako Kujou, Young Hibiki Kuze) * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls (Charles d'Artagnan) * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. (Saki Kawasaki) * A Certain Scientific Railgun S (Shizuri Mugino) * Kill la Kill (Ryūko Matoi) ; 2014 * Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (Linca) * Black Bullet (Miori Shiba) * Cross Ange (Ersha) * D-Frag! (Minami Ōsawa) * Persona 4: The Golden Animation (Yukiko Amagi) * Re: Hamatora (Young Art in episode 3) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter) * Saki Zenkoku-hen (Nodoka Haramura) * Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (Tsuruhime) * Soul Eater Not! (Shaula Gorgon) * Terra Formars (Victoria Wood) ; 2015 * Dog Days" (Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois) * Gundam Reconguista in G (Khun Soon) * Gangsta (Constance Raveau) * Yurikuma Arashi (Konomi Yurikawa) * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Zoku as Saki Kawasaki Category:Voice actress Category:Cast